Talk:Light Fae
Members I'm not sure it's a good idea to put every Light Fae on this page. That's what the Light Fae category is for, isn't it? But if it's going to be done, perhaps they could be listed aphabetically to make it easier to find people and avoid duplicates. StarFire209 13:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC) OK. Dyson and Hale as constants are in the begining, the rest alphabetically. I was thinking about giving episodes of appearance and order bu them. MSz 14:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC)MSz I don't think that's a good idea. Alphabetical is easier to find. Nor should it be limited to living members. Put the appearances and alive/dead status on the character's page. (Any character worth mentioning should have a page.) Otherwise, it could require changes to two pages each time a character makes another appearance or dies or is shown in a flashback to be still alive. For example, what if Cayden returns and there's another flashback with Dyson and Stefan's alive? IMHO, the wiki should be flexible enough to handle that without requiring revisions to several pages. StarFire209 19:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) OK. Is it possible to format this long list into two columns? BTW, I made page "Ellis" specifically for the list of known elders above. I thought that not every fan would remember him. I think that if we do not create pages for one-time characters, then we should find a way to put out some information. Maybe a special pages: one for all one-timers Light, one for all Dark and one for all humans? A table: name, episode, portrayed by. If a character appears second time, then he/she earns own page. Is it possible to create link to a place in a table instead of to a page? 21:22, March 14, 2012 (UTC)MSz I don't think you can do columns in a regular page but I could be wrong. Category pages do it automatically so maybe there's a code to use. I think two appearances or a critical role gets a page while a one time minor appearance gets a table entry is a good compromise. I've linked to table entries on Wikipedia but it was years ago and I don't remember how I did it. I don't know if this wiki allows it. I'll experiment and see what I can learn (or remember). :) StarFire209 00:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC) You can create a true table with columns by using the Add Features option on the right of the page when editing. To be honest, I think it's more trouble than it's worth because it may become a problem for other editors. If the page has a table of contents you can link to an entry in that table. For example, Bad boys should take you to the Relationships section of Ba'al's page. Might take some fine tuning to get the results you want. HTH0 StarFire209 01:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) So you are saying better not? MSz 08:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC)MSz I think a page for minor characters would work but don't recommend using the Table Feature to get columns. Start small. If you don't like how the page comes out or we can't make the links work the way you want, you can delete the page. It's just a wiki, not a doctoral thesis. :) StarFire209 11:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC)